


Little Bear: The Dissimination Of Despair

by Carliro



Category: Little Bear - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Childhood, Despair, Drama, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily awakens her sexuality. Will Little Bear like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bear: The Dissimination Of Despair

It was a beautifully fine day in the forest, the air was bright and vital with the dawn’s caress and spring’s libation and the birds sang a lot. Emily, the deliciously Eos-kissed cheek girl, went to visit her friend the placental mammal known as the Little Bear to engage in activities that stimulate the neocortex. Only, this time there was something different.

“Oops, it seems I am bleeding from my vagina” said Emilys as her panties got blood dark due to the coagulated red.

Suddenly she felt a desire to go to her friend faster, and she did.

“Hello Eml” said Little Bear, his rhinarium twitching due to stem-cells.

Emily got very blushed, her heart beat like a carousel of flames in Mt Erebus. She twitched her curls with her pus-encrusted fingernails, and had an idea.

“Little Bear, I know this is a question that which is stupid, but can I see and touch your penis?” she said, biting her lip until it popped a varicose vein and splashed his friend’s face with tainted sex blood.

Little Bear tilted his head.

“Funny question. But I’m afraid I can’t answer it. I can’t see or touch my penis.”

Emily’s head snapped.

“WHAT!?”

Little Bear got ashamed, and you could see he was blushing even though he had fur, like in all furry drawings.

“Well, you see, my sheath is empty. Everytime I touch I feel nothing there. I hoped it would grow with age, but it never did, and now my sheath is a sack full of piss and decaying pus concentrations attached to my belly button.”

“Mm, that does explain why I never see you pee. But still, there has to be more to this story!”

Little Bear was about to say something, but Emyli never listened, she was a horny girl lusting for sex. She got down on her knees and saw the bear crotch. Indeed, he was correct, his sheath was an inflated baloon of rot leaking out green fluids that smelled like vulture dinner. 

But he still had balls, so she started to suck!

“Stop it Emily, I am a child and should not be exposed to sex!” cried Little Bear, he loved Emily that way but not that much.

Emily pouted, then licked the musky, muntjac-deer smelling balls on last time. She then started to think.

“Have you asked your male parental figure?” she asked, she was talking about Father Bear.

“I did but he never answered” said Little Bear sadly.

“Well, this time I’ll ask with you. And this time, he won’t dare to say no” she said, grasping the knife she had under her skirt.

So they went to the bear house. Only, this time, it was all empty and mysterious. The windows were all cracked, the wooded chair was broken,, and there was signs of BLOOD everywhere, staining the walls in foot and fingerprints and trails. A nauseating stench of rot permeated the air.

“Damn hobos” said Little Bear bitterly.

“No stupi, there’s MURDER going on!” said Emily sadly, she did not like dead corpses because the blank eyes reflected her ugly soul.

So they went inside, and gasped. The coat hanger was full of dettached ehads: Owl, Cat, Chicken, Duck, Otters. Their eyes were all removed and inserted on a jar full of liquorice, and in it said “mail to Sudan”.

“No, my friends!” cried Little Bear like a hemophiliac in an ocean of AIDS.

“Well, at least I don’t have to see the eyes” said Emily coldly, like Russia.

There was a gurgling sound in the kitchen, and Emily and Little Bear crouched to look. They crawled there, and saw a bloody figure hunching over the dinner table.

“Plz don’t kill me plz” said the person who was strapped to the table…………………...THE MERMAID!

“OFMG is she real!?” pouted Emil’s, she was jealous, except not because she realised she could be lesbo with her if Little Bear didn’t put out.

The evil figure grabbed a chainsaw, and cut open her ribcage! Then he took out fishooks and hooked each of the ribs, spreading them further apart until her heart and lungs were exposed. He took out chinese sticks and put the organs on sushi!

Little Bear got horrorfied, so horror that he angled his sheath downwards, and suddenly all the years of piss, bile, necrotic fluids and gnome corpses flowed down in one huge mess. Emily found it really horny and rubbed some on her pussy, and the labia and clit decayed into blackened jerky beef. 

She moaned like a raped potato, and the combination of her orgasm and the smell attracted the evil one’s attention.

“Ho is there? Excuse me who is there?” he asked meanly with an angry voice like the fury at sea.

He turned around. It was……………………………………………………………………………….FATHER BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Daddy how could you!?” cried Little Bear (AN: aren’t emotional guys so sexy lol goes fuck a sensitive guy)

Only it wasn’t his father, but someone wearing his corpse! A pair of eyes could be seen inside his mouth, winking lustfully at him. Emily got MAD, so she threw her knife at it, but the evil person casted Annul and the artifact was countered!

“Slutty little girl, you pussy tricks won’t earn you the right to live” said an evil and foul voice like the death of the ancients.

“Show yourself coward!” barked Emy angrily like a storm’s eyeshadow.

The evil one cackled and took out Father Bear’s corpse. It was…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….ELLIE GOULDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Who the FUCK are you!?” cried Little Bear angstily and sexily.

Ellie Goulding got MAD, she didn’t get the memo that she is worthless as a singer with her shitty repetition funk carp (geddit).

“I, like, came, like, to, like, finish, like, the, like, job, like, I, like, started, like, thirteen, like, years, like, ago. I, like, first, like, cut, like, your, like, penis, like, with, like, a, like, scalpel, like, when, like, you, like, were, like, a cub.”

“So it was your fault!” cried Little Bear oily tears of testosterone like the sexah beast he was, “Do you know what’s like, to grow up without a penis!?”

Ellie Goulding only laughed, evilly like the covenant’s end. She took out a gun and loaded it!

Emily rolled her eyes and prepared the darkest spell to dispatch Ellie Goulding. The whoreful singer noticed and began screeching like a banshee (like she always does, lol), but her sonic attacks missed as Emily coated herself and Little Bear in deepest shadow.

“WHERE ARE YOU NOW? YOU SHINE IT WHEN I’M ALONE HOME.”

Emily had to kill her, but there was only one way to bypass her gun and screech. She had to cast the blackest, most darkest magic ever, and she began, tapping the energy of the ancient, rotten swamps outside of her house. 

There was, however, one thing she needed to do to complete her spell. So she took out a pair of scissors.

“Sorry, Little Bear, but your life is just another tool to further mine.”

And so, unceremonously, she slit Little Bear’s throat, and saw her face reflected in his eyes, growing more distorted as the life left them. She winced with disdain, but it quickly turned into a smile as she felt his soul been thrown to hell and be raped forever by gay demons until the end of time.

Now the price was complete, and the shadow dissipated. Ellie Goulding took out her gun, but it was too late, Emily released a blast of pure pink darkness like in all video games, and the entire house exploded and both Ellie and the corpses were burned to ashes.

Now, nothing but desolation surrounded her, for miles. She scoffed, and walked away, never to return, drops of blood coming out of her pussy to trail the ground, tainting the land forever.

Amen.


End file.
